Weapons
Weapons are equipment and can be either melee weapons or ranged weapons. Weapons can be regular or variated. Regular weapons have a quality difference, which affects their critical damage and recycling results. While variant weapons have special effects and are deemed as perfect quality on critical damage and recycling. For weapons that have multiple hits, the damage shown in the in-game description means the damage per hit, not the total damage that the weapons can deal per attack. Melee Weapons Damage of most melee weapons depends on Strength stat and melee skill. Special variants of weapons are shown in tables. Sword * +10% critical chance Reflex Sword * +15% chance to block projectiles Jagged Sword * Increases BLK Katana * High damage among melee weapons Scimitar * Counterattacks after blocking Mace * Ignores a percentage of target’s armor ** Quality: *** Bad 40% *** Good 60% *** Perfect 80% *** Variant 85% Axe * Whirl Strike* : attacks all units on 4 adjacent tiles, less damage on non-targeted tiles * Large numeric range of damage (less consistent output) ' Hammer * Blast Wave : attacks deal area damage to tiles adjacent to target, can destroy obstacles like crystals and barrels * Electric Strike : attacks release a chain lightning that jumps to target and then to nearby units or obstacles and deals electric damage to them Dagger * 2 strikes per attack * Low damage among melee weapons * Damage affected by both Strength(60%) and Agility(40%) Claws * 3 strikes per attack * Last strike attacks front, left and right tiles* (first and last strikes if using armor Prototype 10) * Damage affected by both Strength(60%) and Agility(40%) Energy Claws * Regular: Ignore 50% of target's armor Energy Sword * Regular: 20% more chance to block projectile Ranged Weapons Ranged weapons consume ammo or other resources. The shooting button show the turns need to reload ammo on the upper position while the lower is remaining ammo for the equipped weapon Ammo reload also counts in shooting turn, so reload: 1 weapon can shoot every turn. Some ranged weapons can use more than one type of ammo. Changing ammo does not cost a turn but needs reloading again. If a ranged attack is dodged, it attacks the enemies or destroys obstacles behind the target that dodged. Special variant of weapons are shown in tables. ' Pistol * Ammo: Pistol Bullet * Reload: 2-3 Revolver * Ammo: Pistol Bullet * Reload: 2 per clip in cylinder * 2-3 shots per attack * Cylinder: 3 * Less damage per shot compared to pistol Shotgun * Ammo: Shortgun Shell * Reload: 2-3 * High chance to damage 4 adjacent tiles of target * Dodging still receives partial damage Rifle * Ammo: Rifle ammo * Reload: 4-6 for the entire magazine * 5 shots per attack * Magazine: 5 shots Bows * Ammo: arrows * Reload: 1 * Short Bow ** 2 shots per attack, but lower damage per shots compared to long bow ** No variation * Long Bow ** Shoots through obstacles Arrow Gun * Ammo: arrows * Reload: 1 * 3 shots per attack * Cylinder: 3 * Less damage per shot compared to long bow * Changing ammo type on depletion of one type costs 1 turn Grenade Launcher * Ammo: Grenades * Reload: 2~3 per shot * Cylinder: 3 * Delay, depends on quality: ** Bad 2-4 turns ** Good 2-3 turns ** Perfect 2 turns * Can fire at empty tile * High damage among ranged weapons * Full damage at center of targeted tile, less on adjacent tiles, least on diagonal tiles * Immediate explosion when fired to underground lakes Sniper Rifle * Ammo: Sinper Bullets * Reload: 3 * Shoot range +1 * From crafting Flamethrower * Ammo: Flamethrower Fuel * No quality difference * No variation * Reload: 1 * Can fire at empty tile * Puts ground on fire * Fire damage * Not dodgeable or blockable * Low damage on shields Phase Gun * Ammo: energy * Reload: 2 * Chain reaction - attack releases an energy chain that links target to up to ~3 random units within 2 tiles of target. Damages the chained units. * Dodging still deals partial damage ''' '''Phase Repeater * Ammo: energy * Reload: 3 for all shots * 3 shots per attack * Chain reaction - attack releases an energy chain that links target to up to ~3 random units within 2 tiles of target. Damages the chained units. * Dodging still deals partial damage Disintegrator * Ammo: energy * Reload: 5-6 * High damage among ranged weapons * Ignores and removes shields * Dodging still deals partial damage * Can not trigger illusory decoys when using ability Invisibility TYPE-6 'Eraser' * Ammo: Plasma Charge * No quality difference * Reload: 5-6 * Damages all units and eliminates most blocks and all obstacles in a large area. * Not dodgeable or blockable to most enemies * Ignores and removes shields * Damage cannot be buffed under effect of Elixir of Agility * Highest single hit raw damage among all weapons in the game * Shooting at adjacent tile will probably kill you. Type-8 ‘Mjolnir’ * Ammo: Electric Charge * No quality difference * Reload: 5 * Electric damage * Range: 5x8 tiles * High damage electric explosions in the area 1 turn after shooting. * Not dodgeable or blockable to most enemies * Ignores and removes shields * Damage cannot be buffed under effect of Elixir of Agility * High damage among ranged weapons * Shooting at adjacent tiles will probably kill you. Ammunition Variations The table below lists weapons variant that are across different weapon types, and the effects of the Variant